Kenchi: The Last Son
by MJTK
Summary: When the Sukoyaka Clan, a rogue ninja group, attacks the Sand Village, Kazekage Gaara has no choice but to wipe out the entire clan. Sparing the life of a young boy named Kenchi, Gaara adopts him as a son of his own! Kenchi grows to be a splendid ninja who ends up joining the Anbu Black Ops. Follow Kenchi as he stumbles into shocking twist after shocking twist!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! So this is my first fanfic, so feel free to R&R, but plz be nice. Of course I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. However, Kenchi and Akane are OCs, as well as some other characters that are not in the series. The story takes place a few years after Boruto the Movie when the kids are all around 15. Btw, I gave the backgrounds of the OCs. You might be left in the dark about some things if you choose not to read them, but it won't affect the plot if you want to skip it. Anyway, here are the backgrounds:

 **Name:** Kenchi Sokuyaka  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Description:** Short black hair with blonde highlights. His eyes are a silvery gray color, and some have said they glow in the dark light of the moon. He is tall but not scrawny. He has toned muscles from nightly training since he was a boy. He has a tattoo on his forehead above his right eye. It is the Japanese character for Reborn. To symbolize his rebirth into the Kazekage's family.  
 **Personality:** He is calm and collected. He is strong and silent. But he is not cold. He has a warm heart, like the desert sun. However, he does seem to have Gaara's old temper. But, only if he is insulted and ridiculed to an extreme level, does it come out.  
 **Rank:** Anbu Black Ops Officer.  
 **Specialty:** Surveillance and Hand-To-Hand combat.  
 **Gear:** Has a Raccoon mask for his Anbu operations. It is to honor his adoptive father, Kazekage Gaara. He has three medium sized gourds filled with different styles of sand on a strap on his back. The Red Gourd has the character for Strength on it, meaning its and is course and rough and strong. The Black Gourd has the character for Iron, for the ground iron sand inside it. The Yellow Gourd has the character for Smooth, for the fine and smooth sand he has inside it.  
 **Abilities:** Uses the fine sand in the yellow gourd to send out among people and can hear conversations via the vibrations in the sand. He can also track people by creating a copy of his eye using that sand and send it out to the place where he wishes to look. But, he does have a family ability. Something that ran in his family. He has a high regeneration ability. A small gash or cut can be sealed in a few seconds. A longer cut r stab wound would be sealed and healed in a matter of minutes.  
 **Fighting Style:** Does not use jutsu, but rather chakra manipulation in the sands and uses mainly taijutsu. He uses the rough sand to create shields and and to reinforce his strikes in taijutsu. He uses the Iron sand to create weapons in which he uses to fight with. He uses the fine and smooth sand for long distance fighting. Making and manipulating whips and bullets to fight enemies from yards away.  
 **Bio:** Kenchi was born into a rogue group of ninja. No village to call their own. Wandering aimlessly through the Land of Fire. The Sokuyaka Clan. Back when the Akatsuki was still in the beginning stages, and they didn't have many embers, they took in the clan and used them for strike attacks and taking out jinchuriki. But, as the Akatsuki grew, they used the Sokuyaka Clan less and less. Then, once the Akatsuki was destroyed, the clan ran around raiding villages and doing whatever they pleased. Kenchi was four when his clan tried to raid the Sand Village. Only to them be decimated by Gaara, the Kazekage. The whole clan, except for Kenchi was destroyed and killed. Gaara saw Kenchi and knew that he was innocent. He did not deserve to be killed. So, Gaara took Kenchi to the orphanage in the village. As a year passed, Gaara kept an eye on him, but he saw that Kenchi was being ridiculed and ignored, rejected, much like how he was when he was a child. This gave him clarity and decided to adopt Kenchi as his son. Kenchi was a smart and well mannered boy. He was smart, almost on level with his Uncle Shikamaru. Gaara was proud of his son and he then decided to pass some of his work to his brother, Kankuro and on nights and early mornings, Gaara would train Kenchi in his Sand Style of jutsu. Once Kenchi learned the basics, he began to train by himself and make his own styles and variations of the jutsu. At the age of twelve. His skills were on par with many Chunin level ninja. He knew he wasn't well in groups or teams. So, he decided to join the Anbu Black Ops. He has been very successful for three years.

 **Name** : Akane  
 **Parents** : Kankuro and Shizune  
 **Age** : 15  
 **Description** : Short, curly, deep red hair that's faded at the sides and layered on top. Her right arm is a puppet arm. Her eyes are a light brown color. She is 5'5" and curvy.  
 **Personality** : She is spontaneous and funny. She's very clever, and sharp-witted. She is strong, but quiet when you first meet her. She's not very compassionate and will most likely laugh if a friend falls down the stairs, but she's very reliable when it comes down to it. She's good at pep talks and a natural leader.  
 **Rank** : B-rank (Jonin) squad leader  
 **Specialty** : Assassination specialist  
 **Gear** : Has a fox mask for her ANBU operations to symbolize the color of her hair (deep red). She has a hidden compartment in each of the fingers on her puppet arm that hold different useful tools for battle. Her medical/weapons pouch on her belt holds antidote  
injection shots, poison, senbon, and tantō.  
 **Abilities** : Her thumb contains knives that inject hallucination-inducing poison on contact, her index finger is a senbon launcher equipped with ammunition covered in lethal poison, her middle finger shoots paralysis poison clouds, her ring finger releases a ninja blade from the palm of her hand for her to use (just a regular blade), and her pinkie sends an electric wire out to stun the opponent.  
 **Fighting Style** : She is a very well-rounded kunoichi, with skill on the battlefield and off, so she can combine her skills like her bukijutsu and medical ninjutsu to assist her as she fights. She prefers using poison mainly to attack. Since she doesn't have as much skill in self defense, her Mystical Palm technique can come in handy.  
 **Bio** : Kankuro met Shizune, Akane's mother, while accompanying Gaara to a business meeting with the Hokage of that time (Tsunade). Two years after the 4th Great Ninja War, they had Akane. Because her mother lives in the Hidden Leaf, Akane was born there. She was born with a defect and her arm came out so shriveled and twisted that it had to be removed. The kunoichi who delivered her, Sakura Haruno, also performed the surgery. Afterwards, Akane moved with Shizune to live with her father, Kankuro. Years later, Kazekage Gaara adopted a son from the Sokuyaka Clan named Kenchi. Because Gaara had made the decision to train Kenchi himself, he passed on some of his paperwork duties to Kankuro. Because of this, Akane had to spend less time with her. Although Akane was upset by this, she understood. Soon, Gaara had nothing left to teach Kenchi and the extra paperwork went back to him. However, Akane was still curious about the boy named Kenchi who must've had major potential if he were to be trained by the Kazekage himself. She came across him training one day and they quickly became friends. Kenchi graduated the academy early and went on to become a Chunin at age twelve and he was chosen by the Kazekage to join the Hidden Sand's Special Operations force. Inspired by his accomplishments, Akane decided to request that the Kazekage let her join also. Gaara agreed that her set of skills might prove useful for the ANBU Black Ops and let her join after she graduated from the academy.

* * *

Chapter One (A/N: bold=narration, italics=thoughts, and normal font=dialogue)

 **Kenchi was waiting at the Sand Village gate. He had his gloves pulled on tight and maneuvered his fingers through the air as he used his sand from his Iron Gourd to make miniature versions of weapons to pass the time. His raccoon mask was placed on the back of his head and his hair waved in the desert wind. His eyes shimmered slightly because of their silvery color. The tattoo on his forehead above his left eye read kanji for, "reborn".**

 **A villager passed him and spat at his feet, flashing him a disgusted grimace as he passed him.**

"Horrid monster..." **he muttered. Kenchi sighed when he heard that. He was the last surviving member of a clan. The Sokuyaka clan. They were a grunt force for the Akatsuki during their beginning stages. They then became a rogue ninja group who raided and pillaged villages and travelers. The clan has the ability to heal fast. A large cut can be sealed in seconds...and Gaara eradicated them after the Akatsuki was disbanded. He spared Kenchi's life and adopted him because he noticed that the boy suffered just as he had when he was Kenchi's age. Gaara trained Kenchi as his student and son.**

"I will change their opinion...I am not a monster..." **Kenchi said as he sat in the sand and removed his back strap. He looked at his gourds. He uncorked them one by one and checked their contents. The red gourd was filled with its rough and course sand. The black gourd was filled with the iron sand. The yellow gourd was filled with the smooth sand. The red gourd had the symbol for strength carved and painted on it. The black gourd had the symbol for iron, and the yellow gourd had the symbol for smooth. Then he slipped the gourds back onto the strap and slung it over his back and fastened it.**

"Where is this guy?" **he said, sending the sand back into his gourd. He looked around and yawned. He had been up since 5 AM going through his morning workout. His adoptive father, Gaara, drilled into him when he first took him in, "Train to be strong, to protect the weak." It's something a friend of his taught him...Naru...something. He then removed the Anbu mask from the back of his head and looked at it. He chose the raccoon after his father. Raccoons are famous in the sand village. The Shukaku was a raccoon demon. He sighed and placed it back onto the back of his head. He took out the painted and dyed sands he carried with him.**

 _"My partner is very late...We were ordered to meet here at 8:00 AM exactly..._ _"_ **he thought looking at his phone, seeing it said 8:03. He groaned and then began to control his painted sand. He was making little figurines out of them and little imitations of art he had seen over the years. I sat there and made combinations of arts and portraits with the dyed sands.**

 _"Shoot, I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have stopped to help every old lady I saw..._ " **Akane thought as she sprinted to the village gate** , _"_ _The Kazekage is gonna kill me for this...maybe I can convince my partner to not report this little detail in the mission..."_ **As she approached the gate, she saw Kenchi leaning against the post.** _"Kenchi?"_ **she thought** , _"_ _He's my partner this time? Yes! I'm saved!"_  
"Kenchiiii!" **she called out.** "Gomennn!"

 **Kenchi blushed and the painted sand fell to the ground when he saw it was her. He turned his head slightly and looked away as he waved his hand in recognition of her.** "Akane...It's good to see you. It's been a year right?" **he said putting on a cool demeanor now that he had time to gather his composure.**

 **Akane put her hands on her knees to catch her breath as she finally reached Kenchi.** "Ehh, it's been— _pant_ —a whole year— _gasp_ —already?" **she managed to say between heavy breaths. She straightened up to look Kenchi. He really has changed a lot since she last saw him. For one, his blonde highlights are even lighter now...** "Hey, Kenchi, why're you blushing?" **She got closer to study his face.**

 **Kenchi turned away and blushed even more.** "You...You've grown since I last saw you...it surprised me...That's all..." **he said. He then cleared his throat. He looked back at Akane and sighed.** _"My father should be here soon with the mission details..._ " **he thought to himself.**

"Hmm...?" **Akane hummed in slight confusion. She looked down at herself.** "Yeah, I guess I have. And so have you! Check it out, you're taller than me now!" **She reached up to pat the top of his and compare it to her height. Then suddenly she remembered why they were here.** "Hey, where's Kazekage-san?" **she moved away from Kenchi to scan the area.**

 **Then Kenchi heard Akane's father, Lord Kankuro, talking on the phone and his father, Gaara, was beside him, walking with the composure you get as Kazekage. Kankuro then walked over to Akane and hangs up the phone.** "Man, that Sakura girl sure can gab..."

"Kenchi," **said Gaara and looked down to him.** "Father," **he said, bowing to him.**

"Daddy-o!" **Akane said to her dad,** "'Sup?" **She was about to give her father a hearty hug, but t** **hen she looked over at Kenchi for a moment and quickly bowed as well, getting down to business,** "K-Kazekage-san. You've requested our presence for a mission, I assume?" **She didn't know why she was getting so nervous. She had spoken to the Kazekage before.** _"_ _I guess I had never seen him with Kenchi before. They act so formal."_ **From the corner of her eye, she could see her dad facepalming.** _"Gimme a break! It's my first day on the job!"_ **I thought.**

 **Gaara then looked at the two of us and he handed us each a scroll.** "Due to the recent breaks of rogue ninja groups, All Anbu operatives are being assigned partners. You two are now a team. All the information is in your scroll, Akane. And in Kenchi's scroll is your mission," **he said.**

"There has been a rash of burglaries following a caravan that is to pass through our village. The people of the caravan sent a distress signal to us in hopes that we help them get rid of the burglars. These are A-rank rogue ninja, so they are no joke. Your assignment is to follow undercover and stop whoever is running it," **said Kankuro.**

 _"Ehhh?!"_ **Akane thought to herself,** " _I'm Kenchi's partner for good now. Score! Now it doesn't matter so much if I'm late!"_ **As soon as they received their orders the Kazekage left to attend to other business and Akane's father followed. When they were gone she swiftly turned around and hugged Kenchi, practically knocking him over.** "Yay, Kenchi! It's just you and me now. Hey, thanks for not ratting me out to the Kazekage that I was late today!"

 **Kenchi** **couldn't talk because her chest was in his face and it muffled his voice. He patted her back to get her off him. He was reluctant to even move because he wasn't sure what to even do in this kind of situation.**

"Hee hee, you always get so easily flustered, Ken-chan!" **She finally pulled away just in time to watch him jump at the little nickname.** "Haha, so you remember the name I used to call you when we were little."

"Yes I do...I feel like I have outgrown that name now...but call me that if you wish," **he said sighing and looking around. He stood up and unrolled the scroll.** "OK...so it seems that we are to meet the caravan past the forest...here," **he said pointing to the map.**

 **A little peeved that Kenchi got so serious so quickly, she looked at the scroll.** " _I wanted to talk with him a little more..."_ **she** **thought.** "Well, that's not too far from the Sand Village. We have to make sure to intercept them here before the border or else we might fail since we'll lose the advantage of the sand dunes. We'll ambush them on sight. Let's get going." **Even though she had also switched to "Anbu assassin mode," she was still pouting.**

 **Kenchi sighed (he does that a lot).** "We can talk on the way. After all, we have a lot to catch up on," **he said infusing chakra into his feet. He started dashing on the sand, leaving no footprints.**

 _"Eh? Kenchi has improved. That's quite an advanced technique. I guess that's why he has an IQ of 200_. _He's almost as smart as the legendary Lord Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf."_ **Akane followed Kenchi closely since Anbu must never break from their group unless specifically instructed to do so. As they ran silently, leaving no traces of evidence behind, a question popped into Akane's head.** "Ne...Kenchi, were you alright the year I didn't see you? I know some people in the village still hate what your parents did. I hope they didn't give you a hard time about it..." **This was a hard area of conversation for Kenchi. The thing is, sometimes they can talk about it, and sometimes they can't. Akane just felt that she had to ask…for his sake.**

 **Kenchi** **stopped dead in his tracks.** "...I was attacked in my sleep. Some of the other villagers tied me up...They cut me all over and watched me regenerate, calling me an inhuman monster. Father was the only one who stopped them." **he looked up at** **the sky (a habit he and Akane both shared) and continued,** "…Even though they did this to me, I forgave them. I understand their fear. I do not hold their actions against them," **he said with a look of determination,** "I will change their minds on who I am...I am not a monster..." **he concluded, dashing back into the sand.**

* * *

So, what did you think of the first chapter? Another chapter is coming out soon, if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _ **Kenchi stopped dead in his tracks.**_ _"...I was attacked in my sleep. Some of the other villagers tied me up...They cut me all over and watched me regenerate, calling me an inhuman monster. Father was the only one who stopped them."_ _ **he**_ _ **looked up at**_ _ **the sky (a habit he and Akane both shared) and continued,**_ _"…Even though they did this to me, I forgave them. I understand their fear. I do not hold their actions against them," **he**_ _ **said. With a look of determination he spoke again,**_ _"_ _I will change their minds on who I am...I am not a monster..." **he concluded**_ _ **, dashing back into the sand.**_

 _"Kenchi..."_ **Akane watched him disappear for a moment then quickly followed him. He's had the same ambition ever since she met him...he just wants the villagers to acknowledge him like they acknowledge everyone else. A quick flashback crossed her mind as she ran. It was back when some girl decided to call her out on being friends with a "monster." People chuckled behind her until Akane punched her straight in the gut.** **Then everyone was quiet.** "I'm not taking this crap from you again. Leave Kenchi alone." **But that only seemed to make them leave _her_ ****alone. She frowned sadly and looked at Kenchi's back as she followed him.**

 **When they got to the forest, Kenchi held up his hand, signaling Akane to stop.** "I sense four strong chakra levels in the trees, 100 meters north." **Then he closed his eyes and the smooth sand flowed out of his gourd. He placed two fingers on his right eye and the sand formed a sand eye that then flew foreword to the trees.** "I see four ninja. No identifying headbands. Two male, two female." **He released the jutsu and his sand came back.**

 **Akane listened quietly for sounds of hidden ninja. Even though they left no tracks, they could still be followed by someone in camouflage if they saw them. She unrolled her scroll which held the descriptions of their target.** "That's them. We can't split up, but fortunately for us, the rogues are all in one area. We could take out two each. Our orders are not to kill them, but to stop them. We'll knock 'em out and arrest them."

 **Kenchi nodded and gestured Akane to go right.** "We'll flank them," **he said as he leaped into the trees. Kenchi followed their chakra until he could see the rogues in the distance. Then he gestured to execute.**

 **Akane nodded. She used a chakra thread to activate her thumb compartment and pulled out a small hallucination-inducing knife. She jumped to attack and one rogue noticed her, but not in time. She shot out an electric wire and he fell to the ground, stunned. One girl saw him fall and jumped to attack her, but Akane flipped over her blade by using a shadow clone to throw her. While landing, Akane slit the rogue's arm with her hallucination poison knife.** "Mission complete." **She looked over at Kenchi to see how he was doing.**

 _"Haha, Akane smoked those fools,"_ **he thought. While Akane pulled back and disappeared into the forest, Kenchi** **stayed in the tree tops. The man and woman looked around bewildered. They tried to split up, but Kenchi used his sand whip to grab the man, rocketing him into the tree tops. A few silent moments later, the rogue fell to the ground passed out. Next Kenchi jumped in front of the woman. She froze for a second, a little surprised. Kenchi took the opportunity and leaned forward, swiftly giving her a chop to the neck. She passed out.** _"_ _Too easy."_

"Damn...always were a showoff," **said Akane as she walked over. But she couldn't stay annoyed for long and ended up grinning again.** "Anyway, you're the sandman. Pick these guys up. We have to take them back."

 **Kenchi sent out his rough sand that then made platforms under the rogues and they floated beside Akane and Kenchi. He used his iron sand to bind them to the plates.** "For the record. I am not a show off. I just know how to get the job done. There's a difference," **I said as I sent word to the village.** "Once our escorts arrive, we can transfer the prisoners and head to the caravan."

"Right." **They ran back towards the village. Their escorts met them halfway.** "We stopped these four that seemed to be securing that area up north. We're going back to intercept the caravan to confirm that everything's been taken care of."

"Yes, ma'am." **said the young ninja who then tied the rogues up. One of the ninja was a poison control specialist who injected the four ninja with paralytic fluid. Then they left and Kenchi had his sands come back into their gourds. He closed his eyes and breathed deep.** "Come Aka-chan," **he said turning,** "If we hurry, we can make it to the caravan by day break. "

 **Now it was Akane's turn to blush. She hadn't heard him call her that in ages.** "Y-yeah," **she stuttered, and ran beside him. She looked down at her shadow. 4:00 pm. It sure was gonna be a long day. When she looked back up, Kenchi was already way ahead.** "Oi! Wait up!" **She picked up her speed to catch up to him**.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Here are some sparkles:

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _"Oi! Wait up!" **Akane called.**_

 **Kenchi smirked and slowed down.** "Aka-chan, you always were a slow poke! You gotta learn to keep up~" **he said, laughing as he ran forward again. His hair waved in the wind as he ran. Then he realized he called her Aka-chan. Something he hadn't called her since they were little kids. He blushed and kept his head down.**

 **That pissed Akane off a little.** _"Since when was Kenchi so sassy?! That was my thing!"_ **They** **kept running for a few hours. The forest is always a place with low-stake situations because of the cover of the trees. Akane kept an eye out for the enemy but they must have been much further back than the four guys they apprehended because she didn't sense anything.**

 **Kenchi is super agile so he can maneuver through the trees no problem. Luckily, so can Akane. As long as she can see where she's going. She ended up tripping over a branch and tumbling toward the forest floor. But Kenchi caught her before she could fall all the way down.** "Owww...thanks," **she mumbled as he helped her up.** "Raccoon, it's getting a little dark, don't you think? We have to hurry up, here." **She was careful to use his code name just in case she had missed the enemy.**

 **Kenchi helped her back up and patted her shoulder.** "You need to lift up more so your legs don't catch on other branches," **he said and closed his eyes as he took in the area. He sent grains of sand around the border.** "No one in the immediate vicinity. The caravan is only a few meters this way. Can ya make it?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go." **Akane dusted herself off and looked over at the glowing lights of the caravan.** _"_ _We made good time under the cover of the trees,"_ **she thought.** "Let's do this. Can you sense how many there are?"

"In the caravan...32 men, women, and children." **Kenchi said, leaping through the tree line.** "There is a group of hostile ninja the east, and the west. Ten in each squad. I take the west, you take the east."

"Got it."

 _"This is gonna to be slightly more difficult than the people we fought earlier. All the rogues are spread out in the caravan so I would either have to use a long range attack to take them all out at once, or go one by one using my taijutsu. Either one wouldn't be too hard since I specialize in both."_ **Akane thought. She decided to execute the first option and disappeared into the trees.** _"I have to make sure I keep the east side separated from the west so that they don't join together. That could cause major problems for both Kenchi and I."_

"Hey! Over here!" **she called. They immediately turned to attack her. She zig-zagged to avoid their combined jutsu and swiftly reached into her weapons pouch for 10 senbon covered in a fast-acting poison agent. She accurately threw them at the same time and they hit each enemy in the neck. A second later, they all collapsed.**

 **Kenchi gave Akane a thumbs up and she gave him a peace sign back, putting the other hand on her hip. Then he** **entered into the trees. He used his iron sand and created a pair of katana. He landed behind them and whistled. They turned around but they could only see his silvery eyes behind his mask in the dark. Kenchi tilted his head down as he ran through their ranks.** "Sand Style: Sand Bullet Barrage Jutsu!" **he said. His smooth sand formed spheres and flew through the sides of three agents. They fell instantly. He summoned his rough sand with which he used to reinforce his kicks and sweeps with the sand. Next he slashed and cut through the others, all except for one: the leader of the squad. He created iron ropes from his swords and wrapped the leader in it.**

"Awesome, you got him. Send word back to the village so the escorts can meet us here. We'll keep the leader here for interrogation just to make sure he's not hiding another group." **Akane said and** **turned to the rest of the people in the caravan who seemed to be too shocked to move.** "Everyone, you're safe now. Please, for your safety, stay together and wait in one place. We've sent people to escort to your destination."

 **Kenchi held up a hand and tied him to a tree. He look at the man. He made his smooth sand flow around him.** "I will lead the interrogation." **he said as he knelt down to the man's level.** "What is so important in this caravan that you and your goons must keep attacking it?" **He spat in Kenchi's face. Kenchi wiped it off his mask and looked at him.** "You know...sand isn't always fit for the beach. If the sand is too rough or hard, it could cut you. And it can cause pain you can't possibly comprehend," **Kenchi told him. He spread his sand around the leader's arms. He coated his skin with the sand and kept it there.** "I will give you one last chance... "

 **Akane was a little shocked.** _"I've never seen Kenchi act so threatening before. Maybe because I've never interrogated someone with him before. He's been in the Black Ops longer than me so maybe that's how he always acts,"_ **she thought. She stepped beside him, a little curious as to what Kenchi might do to the rogue.** _"This rogue better start talking, or things might get real ugly real quick..."_

* * *

Please let me know what you think! And please be nice, cuz this is my first fanfic. Anyway, bye! Gimme a kiss (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
